


Mirror, Mirror

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-14
Updated: 2007-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror, mirror lie to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for a Picture Challenge. It was Duel Island Seto and Priest Seto staring at each other.
> 
> Disclaimer: Do I look like Kazuki Takahashi? No? That’s because I’m not him! XD Yugi-Oh is all his. Also, inspiration and a couple lyrics were pulled from M2M’s song ‘Mirror Mirror’.  
> 

Mirror, mirror in my hand.  
Who’s that man upon the sand?

Seto shakes his head and drops the compact to the floor. He has to stop thinking about this if he’s making up bad Disney rhymes.

But it’s hard to forget.  
Every time he looks at a reflective surface there’s a face that’s his, yet isn’t. The eyes are the same, but the man’s skin is dark and he wears stupid clothes; functional for hot weather but still stupid.

Seto stands and walks over to the decorative mirror that’s hung above the phone table. Those eyes stare at him, accusing him for his denial and mocking his efforts, daring him to remember what was buried beneath the sand so long ago.

Seto grits his teeth. “Leave! You have no business here!”  
Those tanned lips smirk and begin to speak. Seto can’t hear a word but he can read his lips.

‘Mirror, mirror on the wall.  
Who’s the biggest fool of all?’

“Shut up!”

Seto’s fist smashes into the glass, shattering it as surely as his reality had been when the man first appeared.

The glass slivers cut into Seto’s knuckles, making them bleed. The droplets drip onto a large shard still hanging in the fancy frame, drawing his attention to it.  
The image is cracked, but that man wouldn’t disappear.  
Seto closes his eyes to block him out.

Mirror, mirror, lie to me.  
Show me what I want to see.

He opens his eyes again.  
The man smirks.

Fucking mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
